


Curiosity's End

by Abyssia



Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Linhardt is 17 and Claude is 18 so don't read if that bothers u, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24402751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia
Summary: While curled up reading with Claude in the library's upper level, Linhardt suddenly wonders about the physiological effects of Crest activation, including how those sensations might entangle with that of sexual stimulation.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan
Series: Linhardt x Claude oneshot series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601887
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Curiosity's End

Linhardt and Claude sit curled up in a secluded alcove of the Library’s upper level. They had managed to avoid detection until after nightfall and they had no intention of moving any time soon. 

Claude holds a book in his right hand, open where Linhardt can easily see. Although it is doubtful as to whether Linhardt is even reading it at this point. 

“Do you require me to read to you out loud? Oh monarch of the land of dreams?” Claude says in an oddly affectionate tone of voice. 

Linhardt shifts, their nose scrunching up as they pout. “I am reading I swear. I was simply...contemplating,” he says, placing a finger on the page where he had stopped reading. 

“Now, what can it be that occupies your mind so?”

Linhardt pauses, his lips pursing slightly in that way that Claude is quite familiar with by now. This tome was one of the earliest tomes on the subject of Crestology. It was vague and inexact, full of propagandistic statements about the goddess’ divinity, but Linhardt clearly saw something buried there worth his attention. “There is still so little that we understand about how crests truly affect the human body.” Linhardt says. “I refuse to be stopped by the assertion of their divinity. There has to be more ways that their effects can be observed.”

“I’m sure if there are, you won’t stop until they are found, and fully examined to their fullest potential,” Claude says, rubbing his hand up and down Linhardt’s shoulder idly. 

Crests, they could be observed as a glyph, similar to the symbols used to harness magic. A crest user could display their crest physically at will, but otherwise it remained unseen to the human eye. Crests however did have unique magic signatures that one could learn to identify even without analysis tools such as Professor Hanneman’s. Linhardt’s own crest merely granted him a natural affinity for white magic, and at times Turing battle, he would feel that burst of foreign energy in his veins; something that felt like it wasn’t even a part of him, aiding him and increasing the strength of his spells.

“Funny, all this time together, and you’ve never once asked me about my crest, huh,” Claude says, breaking Linhardt from his thoughts. 

Linhardt shrugs. “I already know what it is. Minor crest of riegan. Not exactly the most intriguing research subject.”

“Ah, Linhardt, you wound me,” he says, placing a hand over his chest in mock offence.

Linhardt raises an eyebrow. “I said that your crest is boring. I didn’t say anything about you.”

“Oh? Then what is your opinion on me?”

“Do you mean…in general?” Linhardt frowns. “Well obviously, I like you.”

“Ohhoho, is that so? How fascinating.”

Linhardt’s frown deepens. “Why do you think I—” Linhardt decides to ignore it. This was most likely something that Claude intended to be a ‘joke’ while Linhardt himself did not get it. “However, if you are genuinely unsure of how I feel about you, I am more than willing to demonstrate again if necessary.”

Claude smirks. “I think I have a pretty good idea,” he says, squeezing Linhardt’s shoulder as if to indicate the fact that they were cuddled up together as proof. “But I would never dream of stopping you if you wanted to just...double check that I get the message loud and clear.”

“I am considering it,” Linhardt replies, his eyes, however, falling back down to the book in front of them. 

Claude lets out a disappointed huff but keeps Linhardt close and tries to follow what the mage is so fascinated by. When nothing sticks out to Claude, he instead opts to look at Linhardt’s face instead. There, Claude doesn’t find any more clues, but he does find his cute round face, long eyelashes, curved pink lips and the sheen of his silken hair.

Claude is taken in for a moment, only dragged from his thoughts when Linhardt suddenly speaks again. 

“However, now that you’ve mentioned it,” Linhardt begins. “While your crest itself isn’t particularly rare; its effects are still potentially interesting.”

“Oh?”

Linhardt straightens and presses his lips together in contemplation. “Self-healing crests are rare in and of themselves. The energy used in healing magic is one’s own life energy, and so, it is unable to be used on oneself,” Claude sits back a bit and observes Linhardt work through the problem as Claude often so loves to. 

“So, are you saying that the source of the healing is something other than...my own life energy?”

“Yes, precisely,” Linhardt says with a nod, his eyes sliding over to meet Claude’s gaze. “I can feel it too when my crest activates,” he says, his eyelids drooping mysteriously. “It is not...me per se. It is not the same as when I cast a spell, and channel the white magic through my body.”

“Well, don’t you know, Linhardt? That’s the divine blessing of the goddess for you!”

Linhardt’s expression shows no trace of being amused by this statement. “You know that my theory suggests that is not the case.”

“Yes, yes I do, dear Linhardt,” Claude says, nudging the side of Linhardt’s head by way of apology. “So, what exactly are you getting at?”

Linhardt’s expression shifts. “Tell me Claude. What does it feel like when your crest activates?”

“Hmm...” Claude says, leaning his head back against the bookshelf behind him, closing his eyes as he pulls up the memories as best as he can. “A little...weird, I guess? It doesn’t feel...bad.”

“Is the sensation localized to the site of your injuries, or is it more pervasive?”

“The latter,” Claude answers. “It’s like...my whole body goes a little tingly, I guess.”

“Is it at all comparable to the sensation of sexual arousal?”

“Huh?!” Claude asks, his head turning sharply to gawk at Linhardt. 

“I said,” Linhardt says, his body suddenly pulling much closer, one arm looping around Claude’s back. “Is it at all comparable to sexual arousal?” Linhardt asks, placing his other hand on Claude’s chest and running his fingers along his jacket seem.

Claude’s face heats up suddenly and he stammers without being able to reply at first. “Uh—I guess?” Claude’s head then whips around again, glancing with urgency to either side, checking even though there was no possibility of anyone being nearby. “It’s been a hot minute since I’ve felt either so—”

Linhardt’s left hand continues to roam across Claude’s chest, fingertips slipping into his open collar and brushing against his neck.

“I am very interested to find out,” Linhardt says, his voice suddenly dropping in pitch. “For myself, I find it to be a...complementary sensation,” Linhardt remarks.

“Is that so?” Claude asks with some difficulty, having to suppress a groan at the deeply pleasant sensation of Linahrdt’s fingers against his skin. “You sound like you have some experience in the matter.”

“I do, in fact,” Linhardt then begins to undo the front of Claude’s jacket, pushing it apart with both hands. “Do you recall when I was required to examine you in the infirmary that time some moons ago?”

“Yeah, you bet I do,” Claude attempts to keep up his casual grin, but he feels his resistance melting away the more Linhardt’s hands explore his chest. Even through the fabric of his undershirt, those slender fingertips drag trails of fire along with them.

“Well, as it happened, I found myself rather titillated by the sight of your bare torso,” Linhardt says far too casually, his eyes locked on the contours of Claude’s chest just barely visible through the shirt. “And, I found that using my crest in the midst of that produced the most peculiar sensation.”

“I bet,” Claude gasps, one of his hands darting to grab Linhardt’s wrists. This causes the mage to cease his attentions and finally look back up at Claude’s face.

“It’s only fair, that you tell me exactly what you’re intending right now,” Claude says while catching his breath. “I don’t mind being your test subject, if that’s what you’re after.”

Linhardt ponders a moment before responding. “Yes, I would like to see if I cannot reproduce that confluence of sensations within you as well,” Linhardt says. “However, If I fail, I would still intend to relieve you of any arousal accrued in whichever manner you desire most, as recompense.”

“Whichever way I want, huh? A tempting offer,” Claude lifts his other hand to rest on the small of Linhardt’s back. Claude couldn’t deny that he too was curious, and above all, he was already far more turned on than he had any right to be. Perhaps the exposed location, the risk of potentially being caught...as much as Claude loved to hide away in Linhardt’s room and tangle up with him until daylight came...there was something to be said for a sudden midnight tryst in the Library, it seemed. “Now, how exactly are you going to try and get my crest to activate?”

Linhardt’s eyes then drift down to Claude’s exposed neck. “I could try and do something that might trigger your healing response,” he says. “Just in case, would you rather I place the hickies somewhere easily hidden?”

Claude’s mind screams ‘yes’ but his body yearns otherwise. His instincts tell him to be secret, to keep Linhardt and their relationship hidden from anyone who might want to hurt Linhardt just for being close to Claude. But what Claude really wants, is for everyone to know. For Linhardt to leave that proof etched into his skin. That despite Linhardt’s delicate appearance and frail constitution, he was able to wield such control over Claude in just the way he loved.

“You’re the one in charge here. Bite me wherever you think is most likely to get you the result you need.”

Linhardt nods, pulling himself closer and climbing onto Claude’s lap. Linhardt looks down at him, internally quite pleased to see Claude’s face already so deeply flushed with desire. It would be easy to get distracted and just indulge in the thrill of the tryst, but Linhardt must first complete his initial goal. He places one hand on Claude’s cheek, the other pushing open his collar and caressing his neck. Seeing Claude’s lips pursed and wet, Linhardt leans in to indulge in a kiss. Slow, but searing. Just a hint of desperation while Linhardt gently probes with his tongue. 

Pulling away, Claude audibly groans, but soon his noises shift back to ones of pleasure as Linhardt begins to place kisses down along Claude’s jaw and finally to his neck. Linhardt moves his hands to play with the hem of his undershirt, his mouth resting against the hollow of Claude’s throat.

Linhardt works his lips against the sensitive skin, searching for just the right spot. All the while, Claude’s hips begin to jerk against Linhardt, searching for friction that Linhardt just barely returns. Without concentrating, Linhardt can only grind so much, but their hips begin to move together slowly, Claude resting his hands on Linhardt’s hips to hold them close together.

Linhardt however fully concentrates on the work of his lips and teeth, cautiously nipping at Claude’s skin. As always, he keeps careful track of how Claude responds. The more pressure Linhardt applied with his teeth, the more Claude appeared to enjoy it, so that too was comforting. 

Linhardt then bites down sharply, causing Claude to let out a yelp that he quickly muffles with his own hand. 

“Sorry,” Linhardt mutters, even as he feels Claude go rock hard underneath him. 

Claude shakes his head and lets out a sound of disagreement. Linhardt then returns to the tender skin and colours the area with a deep blue bruise. Linhardt moves on and searches again for soft welcoming skin just above Claude’s collarbone. Linhardt rests a hand on Claude’s shoulder and squeezes in warning before biting down again. Claude’s wail comes out muffled from behind his hand again.

Linhardt is about to move on again however when something gives him pause. A spasm goes through Claude’s body, and Linhardt feels something like electricity prickling across Claude’s skin. Linhardt then stops his attentions completely, his hips going still as he pulls back, both hands on Claude’s shoulders.

Claude has scarcely a moment to give Linhardt a confused look before that expression soon melts away.

“Ahhn....Ahh!” Claude moans as his eyes drift shut again.

Claude could almost swear that Linhardt’s pupils dilated while observing the crest in action. Linhardt watches intently as the red bite mark disappears and bruise fades before his very eyes. Linhardt reaches out his fingertips to touch the spot which just causes Claude to moan again.

Claude gasps and clings to Linhardt’s waist. “So that was...intense.”

“You can relay your observations to me later,” Linhardt mutters, suddenly resuming the grinding motion of his hips against Claude’s arousal. “As effective as it is, I personally do not enjoy just how severely I have to bite you to achieve this effect.”

“Got it,” Claude says with a breathy chuckle. “Well, you can just take care of the other bite yourself, can’t you?”

Linhardt bites his lip. “I can.”

Claude gives a kind of pleased grin and buries one of his hands in Linhardt’s hair. “Just go ahead and patch me up doc, I know we’ll both feel even better then.”

Linhardt lets out a short huff and places his palm over Claude’s remaining bruise, pulling their lips together just as Linhardt’s fingers start to buzz with his healing magic.

Claude lets out a groan, his lips falling open as Linhardt’s tongue immediately thrusts into his mouth. Linhardt rotates his hips so that the bulge in his own pants finds much-needed pressure against Claude’s the two of them rutting against each other in growing desperation.

And at that moment, Linhardt feels his own crest activate and has to pull his lips away to moan sharply. Claude reaches out and grabs Linhardt with both arms, burying his face against Linhardt’s neck as the sounds of Linhardt’s pleasure help propel him towards a sudden shuddering orgasm under Linhardt’s hips. Claude desperately bites down on Linhardt’s coat to muffle himself as he came, riding it out with a few final thrusts.

Linhardt as well, manages to just barely push himself over the edge, keeping his wail to a low whine against Claude’s skin as their grinding eventually slows. As uncomfortable and sweaty as it was to orgasm while still clothed, they cling to each other for a few moments before pulling back and meeting each other’s heavily lidded gazes while that struggle to catch their breath.

Claude reaches up and caresses Linhardt’s cheek, Linhardt leans in to rest his forehead against Claude’s. They would have to deal with the aftermath, and how to sneak out while so thoroughly spent...but they would manage it. And later they would likely curl up again and whisper together about their findings until the morning came. But for now, their lips meet again in one more kiss and they both grin contentedly against the others’ lips. 


End file.
